The Unrequited Love Meme
by chaucernut
Summary: After Amy confesses to having feelings for Sheldon, the news travels through the group during the days before Howard and Bernadette's wedding. I wrote this because I don't see very many Shamy fics. I'm new at this so please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Raj had been staying with Sheldon for over five months and, despite Sheldon peculiarities, he found he felt quite at home there. Walking out into the kitchen one morning he found a reason to be less comfortable.

"What an enticing offer, I think you're trying to seduce me Amy Farrah Fowler" Sheldon said,

Amy smiled and blushed."I promise you the experience will be very exciting and I'm sure I will be more than satisfied with your part in it"

Hearing this conversation Raj entered and than quickly attempted to exit the livingroom with out being noticed. He'd never heard Amy and Sheldon's private conversations and now he was convinced he never wanted to.

"Raj! we were just talking about you" Sheldon said noticing his friend "Amy's got an exciting proposition for you, join us."

Raj froze. He really didn't want to be part of this.

"Come on Raj we won't bite" Amy said trying to calm his nervousness which only resulted in more anxiety. Raj sat in the computer chair in order to make a quick getaway when needed.

"I am currently studying the brain's rection to emotional distress and it just so happens that your social anxiety could prove very important for my research."

"I've agreed to help Amy by doing the initial interview, seeing that you can't talk to her."

"The interview and MRI would only take an hour, and since Sheldon would be present I'm sure you would be comforted"

"Comforting my friends is one of my many specialites"

"It certainly is Sheldon." Amy said unaware of the irony. "So, Rajesh, what do you think"

Raj nodded and relaxed a little realizing that he was not going to be engaged in some strange sexual ritual.

"That's great! Now I must excuse myself in order to urinate"

"Thank God!" Raj said as soon as Amy left the room.

"You _are_ excited for this test. Your enthusiasm surprises me Raj"

"No, I just heard the two of you talking and I heard you say seduce and I thought that you meant that you wanted me to...you know "join you" ."

Amy entered the room and Raj fell silent.

"Amy, I believe Raj initially misunderstood our conversation. He thought that we were inviting him to join us in, as they say, a "three way".

Raj looked at Amy and shook his head

"I assure you Rajesh ," Amy said "such an offer will never be proffered. Despite my interest in social interactions I have no interest in deviant sexual encounters.I hope you can detain yourself from making me an subject of your sexual fantasies,"

"So do I. Raj, you're a strange little man"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow!" Penny and Amy said in unison. Bernadette looked beautiful in her gown.

"So you like it."

"You look beautiful Bernadette" Penny replied. Despite her own shambled love life, Penny was truly happy to see Bernadette so full of joy.

"Lovely Bernadette like a vestal virgin, despite the obvious irony."

"...thank you? Now it's your turn. I hope you like the dresses." Bernadette said full of excitement. Penny and Amy shared a look of trepidation. Bernadette had chosen to surprise the girls with their bridesmaid dress and both feared the worst.

"I imagine that you are afraid Penny," Amy said "that the tradition of unflattering bridesmaid dresses is going to make you appear less attractive to Leonard"

"Kind of" Penny replied "but I don't think it really matters anyway. Priya is going to be there. I won't even be able to talk to him after the ceremony thanks to her."

"Oh unrequited love" sighed Amy as she entered the dressing room,"We are, as the saying goes, in the same boat."

Penny was shocked to find Amy empathizing with her. "What do you mean, 'in the same boat?'"

"Maybe I've used the idiom incorrectly" Amy said as she began to put her lavendar dress on."What I mean is that your unrequited love for Leonard is similar to my unrequited feeling for Sheldon"

"What?" Penny said sticking her head out of the changing room puzzled and shocked.

Amy, surrounded by purple taffeta, stepped out of the dressing room "I assume by your look of disbelief that you are surprised by my statement. I also detect a sense of shock at my confession that Sheldon is, as they say, the object of my affection"

"Uh-huh."

"Yes! I'm on a roll." Amy replied.

Penny returned to her dressing room still trying to understand Amy. "So when did this start or more importantly why?"

"Well let me think. I believe I was assured of my romantic attachment to Sheldon when I tried to hold his hand; the feeling was pleasant and gave a sense of giddy happiness that I'd never experienced unfortunately all he displayed was discomfort. It was only after I kissed him that I was sure my feelings were not reciprocated."

"Bernadette!" Penny called not knowing what to say.

"What's wrong," Bernadette said approaching her bridesmaids "Don't you like the dresses?"

."No, no, Bernadette, their lovely," Penny said trying to smile as she straightened a large lavendar bow.

"You won't believe what Amy just said."

"What did you say?"

"She has feelings for Sheldon!" Penny replied for Amy.

"She, what?"

"She even kissed him!"

Bernadette sat down dumbfounded. "I can't believe it," Both women were shocked that anyone could see Sheldon that way. He was so strange, so uptight, so peculiar, so Sheldon.

"I don't understand why you are both so shocked. Sheldon has many qualities that would make him a suitable mate. He is intellegent, he shares my love of science and board games, he excells at so many things, and when I least expect it he can be very considerate" Amy said "and besides he is an attractive man ."

"What..um.. wow" Bernadette said in disbelief, "I can see that...I guess.

'Honey, I get that you would like him but.. are sure he doesn't like you ?" Penny knew the answer before Amy said anything. It was hard to believe that Sheldon was capable of romantic feelings.

"I assure you he doesn't " Amy said. "When we kissed I believe he was uncomfortable. When I spoke to him the next day I claimed to have forgotten everything in order to avoid further embarassment. He suggested we reboot our relationship to the point when it last "functioned", I knew then that there was no possibility that my feelings were reciprocated."

"Oh, Amy!" the girls said in unison as they hugged their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm so happy Bernie" Howard said as he put his arm around his fiance."It's great to be alone with you in your apartment."

"Our apartment, Howie. You'll be living here soon enough" Bernadette smiled. Despite the problems they'd had in the past Bernadette was sure more than ever that Howard was the only man for her. "We're so lucky too, I'd hate to deal with all the problems my single friends are having."

"What do you mean; Penny could get any guy she wanted," Howard said a little too enthusiastically, garnering a stern look from Bernadette."and I don't even think Amy has feelings like that, if any, at all"

"Of course Amy has feelings!"Bernie said sitting up, "You don't get her, but she is as sensitive as any other woman. She has a heart, a heart that can be broken and.."

"Oh hunny, please don't get so excited," Howard interrupted shocked at Bernadette's outburst, "I don't always get Amy but I didn't mean to insult her. Where is this coming from anyway."

"Nothing Howard, stop interrogating me, okay!" Bernadette shifted nervously in bed. She had a hard time lying to anyone, especially Howard, and now with such a tantalizing peice of gossip she could hardly control herself.

"Bernie, please tell me what's going on. I can tell your holding something back. I promise it will stay between the two of us." Howard's eyes were so sincere and Bernadette could never resist that look.

"Okay, fine but you have to promise this will stay between the two of us. Swear it."

"All right, all right of course I promise. I swear it will stay between the two of us." Howard was very intrigued. Bernadette rarely kept secrets and when she did they were usually pretty interesting.

"Okay, well, at the dress fitting today Amy told us that... um...she likes Sheldon." Bernadette felt terrible about spilling the beans but she was so relieved.

"What?" Howard sat up in bed suddenly, he couldn't process what he'd just heard. "Amy, likes Sheldon...romantically!... How is that even possible! They're both as asexual as a sea sponge! How did this happen, and more importantly why?

"I guess she just spent enough time with him and has enough in common with him that she just started seeing him differently."

"But, does Sheldon feel the same way" Howard felt terrible asking the question knowing that it could never be. Sheldon always felt romantic relationships were a waste of time and he repeatedly made his feeling heard.

"Amy doesn't think so. I feel so sorry for her. I've never seen her so sincere and to think that the only time she lets herself be vulnerable I go and spill the beans" Bernadette was ashamed that she'd told Howard Amy's secret.

"Don't worry Bernadette. I swear that this will stay between us and no one will ever know you told me."


	4. Chapter 4

"You've got to be kidding" Leonard said unable to believe what he'd just heard, "She's_ likes_ Sheldon!"

"I know, its unbelievable! Bernadette told me last night. I never thought I'd see the day when Sheldon was breaking hearts." Howard had been able to keep the secret for about an hour. He'd taken his three groomsmen to get their suits fitted and could hardly wait for Sheldon to leave the room before he told Raj and Leonard the news.

"I heard them talking the other day and she seemed happy to be around him but I never thought she had feelings for him. That's just crazy, dude." Raj had seen how Amy and Sheldon had gotten closer in the last few months. She was at the apartment more frequently and it seemed that Sheldon was actually enjoying the company. "But does he feel the same way about her? I can't imagine that he is able to feel that way about anyone."

"Bernadette told me that Amy's pretty sure he doesn't. She says she could tell when she kissed him"

"When she what?" Leonard could not be more shocked. In the eight years that he'd been friends with Sheldon, he had become sure that nothing like this could ever happen. Now that is was happening he couldn't believe it. "Wait, did he kiss her back?"

"I guess he didn't. I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually feel sorry for Amy"

"Why do you feel sorry for Amy?" Sheldon asked, walkinin on their conversation. He was surprised to find Howard so concerned for Amy. He'd never seen any of his friends, save Penny, show any interest in her.

"It's nothing Sheldon,"Leonard replied trying to calm Sheldon's obvious concern.

"It must be something. Anything you could say about Amy must be something or you wouldn't say it. Tell me what _it _is." The nervousness displayed by his friends made Sheldon anxious. He'd just seen Amy that morning and she appeared fine. He could detect no physical ailments and she didn't seem to be under any emotional duress, and besides, Amy was the most pragmatic person he'd ever met and was not likely to be suffering from any psychological problem.

"She's not dying Sheldon, it's no big deal" Leonard went on trying to keep her feelings a secret from Sheldon. He remembered how badly Sheldon had responded to the idea of having a girlfriend in the past and he figured that Sheldon would react the same way now. He also understood how Amy felt, he'd spent such a long time loving a girl that never really loved him back, so he knew how painful it would be for Amy to be openly rejected.

"If she's not dying and it's no big deal then why do you feel sorry for her, and more importantly why aren't I supposed to know" Sheldon knew that his friends were hiding something which made him all the more curious. "Amy is my friend and therefore anything that you would know I should know so...Tell me what I should know."

"Guy's I think we should tell him" Howard began "or else he'll ruin my wedding trying to find out what it is."

"So it is something. I knew it! and by the code of male comradery you should let me know. As the saying goes 'bros before hoes' "

"Sheldon ignore Howard, there is nothing that you need to know. If it was something I'm sure Amy would let you know, right? So don't worry about it"

Sheldon thought about it a little longer and concluded that Amy would communicate any considerable problem. He resolved to ask Amy about it at the rehearsal dinner and if she declined to mention it he'd ask Penny. He knew she'd crack like a peanut.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Sorry for the wait everyone. This chapter was difficult to write! There's three more chapters after this one. Thank you to everyone who is commenting, giving me advice and putting this story on alert. You've given me so much confidence and help. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that Chuck Lorre created - clearly. **

The hall that Howard had rented for the rehearsal dinner was full of people. Leonard patiently watched for the only person he was hoping to see. As Penny approached him the sense of nervous excitement filled his heart. "How's it going Penny"

"Good, I'm great. Where's Priya?" seeing that Leonard's possessive girlfriend was nowhere to be found, Penny felt relieved and excited at the prospect of being allowed to speak to Leonard comfortably.

"Oh, she had to fly to New York for work. She'll be gone all weekend." Leonard hoped that Priya's departure would allow him to spend more time with Penny. His relationship with Priya had begun to cool. Her reluctance to introduce him to her family and the vast differences in their passions had begun to put a distance between them. When he allowed himself to be honest. his relationship with Priya made him miss Penny all the more.

"So I guess your going Stag this weekend. Watch out Jewish girls of Pasadena." They laughed together. Penny was happy that they'd be able to spend time together all weekend.

There was an awkward silence and Penny wished for the days when there was no awkwardness between the two; as friends and more they had been able to talk for hours, to spend all of their time together, and learn from one another. With Priya as an obstacle Penny knew that she'd never see those days again.

"So you'll never guess what Amy said" Penny said determined to break the silence, knowing that Leonard was a discreet person.

"That she's hopelessly in love with Sheldon"

"How do you know that?"

"Howard"

"How did he know"

"Bernadette" they both said in unison, laughing once more.

"What a gossip!" Penny said disapprovingly."Does Sheldon know?"

"No, no, Howard waited until Sheldon left the room to tell us. Sheldon just heard that we felt sorry for Amy so now he's walking around investigating." Leonard pointed at Sheldon who was walking around the room with a suspicious look. "I have to warn you Penny I'm pretty sure he's going to try and interrogate you at some point so, do your best not to crack."

"What do you mean 'do my best'"

"I just...know you. You tend to have a hard time keeping a secret and it will be harder for you if someone pressuring you to confess" Leonard smiled "Maybe you should try to avoid Sheldon the whole wedding unless, of course, Amy confesses the whole thing to Sheldon."

"She just might. Look, Sheldon's making his way to her now." Penny pointing at Sheldon and as he made his way to Amy.

"I really hope this turns out okay, for both their sakes."

"Me too." Penny said "Do you want to check out the buffet?"

"Sure" Leonard replied and the two made their way to the free food.

Across the room Amy saw Sheldon coming towards her. She did not make eye contact or even acknowledge his presence; fained indifference had been the tool she used to hide her emotions. Despite her heart racing, her face blushing and her instinct to smile at his presence Amy was determined to control her emotions. In the past few months her romantic inclination towards Sheldon had intensified; she had gone from enjoying his company to enjoying saying his name, from admiring his intelligence to admiring the sound of his voice, the color of his eyes and breadth of his shoulders. Although she was a creature of intellect she suffered from the same emotional difficulties other women faced. She had always been able to use reason to alleviate her romantic urges but now, more than ever, she suffered for a man who would never reciprocate her admiration.

"Hello Amy" Sheldon said noticing that she was avoiding eye contact..

"Hello Sheldon"

"How are you feeling today?" Sheldon asked as he discreetly examined her.

"Physically I am in good health."

As he predicted, Amy was not suffering from any physical malady, in fact she appeared significantly brighter when he spoke to her.

"Have you had trouble sleeping?" He said, probing further.

"A little"

"Loss of appetite"

"Yes"

"Trouble concentrating?"

"Sheldon are you attempting to use a standard psychiatric questionnaire to assess me." She looked at him pointedly.

"Yes... but please don't take it as an insult. Know that my only motivation was sincere concern...and curiosity." He replied.

"I thank you for you concern" she said blushing "but I assure you that I am not suffering from any psychiatric condition,"

"Any other problems I should know about?" He said noticing that the question made her nervous. He was sure that there was something the matter with her but for some reason she was reluctant to tell him about. They'd been friends for over a year and had become accustomed to telling eachother everything. He wondered why she was holding out now.

"Sheldon I assure you that there is nothing wrong with me. No medical malady for you to concern yourself about"

"Well alright," he said noticing that she said 'medical malady'. He decided to make differential diagnosis when the rehearsal dinner had concluded. He hated being at the dinner, so many people crowded together bumping into each other. It was a regular bacteria infested petri dish.

"I imagine Sheldon that the crowd of people here is exacerbating your mysophobia."Amy said reading his mind."You look rather pale, maybe you should eat something."

"I'd like to respond to that with sarcasm:Yes, I would love to eat at a buffet where dozens of people are touching my food"

"I was proposing" Amy said trying not to smile at his endearing use of sarcasm,"that you excuse yourself from the dinner and find food elsewhere"

"That does make more sense!"He said excited to leave the hall, "But how can I leave Leonard is my ride."

"You could take the bus" she said jokingly."or you could call a taxi."

"Ok...will you come with me?"

"Oh..of course"Amy said, doing her best not melt to the ground.

Across the room Leonard and Penny watched the pair of geniuses leave together and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Introducing Mr. and Mrs Howard Wolowitz" the DJ said announcing Howard and Bernadette as they stepped on to the dance floor. The room was full of joyous guests but they had eyes only for eachother. With the the sweet melody of "At Last" playing, the couple swayed softly as their guests watched on. In bright purple taffeta Bernadette's bridesmaids looked surprisingly lovely; they watched the couple, both thinking of their own romantic situations.

"They look so happy" Penny said in a meloncholy tone. She'd cried at the ceremony, cried during the dinner speeches and was now, begining to cry as she watched the first dance.

"Here you go, Bestie" Amy said pulling tissue out of her bosom. She'd had a hard time keeping the strapless dress up and used tissue to remedy the situation. Now spending the day with the Trevi Fountain, she'd found more uses for it.

"Thank you," Penny responded taking the tissue, "I'm so happy for them. They're so in love. It's wonderful!"

As Leonard approached the pair, Penny did her best to hide her tears. "Hey Penny, are you ok?"

"She's been like this all day. I imagine that her loneliness is causing her to have a bad reaction to the wedding"

"Amy!" Penny said completely embarrassed. "I have not been crying all day and I have..."

"It's ok Penny" Leonard interrupted "Everyone cries at weddings, look at Raj, he's been wailing non-stop today"

"Yeah, I guess I'm not that bad."

"His crying was very disruptive at the ceremony." Amy said shaking her head.

"Yeah, It's too bad Bernadette's dad had to escort him out" Leonard said laughing.

They all watched Raj sitting alone drinking and crying profusely "It appears my bosom is needed elsewhere" Amy said handing one last tissue to Penny and making her way to comfort Raj.

"She's changed so much," Leonard said surprised. "she used to be so cold and uptight and now she's kind of nice in her own way."

"Love will do that to you." Penny smiled. The pair looked at eachother and then down at their feet. "It's too bad she's in love with Sheldon"

"If only Sheldon could just... I don't know... not be Sheldon," Leonard sighed. "I think he could actually be happy if he let himself relax a little. Honestly, I never thought he'd ever be in this position but I think he's really going to break her heart."

"I know as soon as he finds out he's going overreacted and..." Penny stopped herself as Sheldon approached the pair.

"Hello Penny, Hello Leonard. Enjoying the festivities?" His insincere tone let Leonard know that he was up to something.

"What do you want Sheldon?"

"Actually I was hoping to speak to Penny for a moment, if she would be so kind."

"Sheldon, I know what you're up to, can't you just let it go?"

"Amy is my friend and if she is in distress I am the only person who should know." Sheldon said exasperated "Besides, I have a hypothesis and I believe Penny could easily help me prove it."

"Why don't you just ask Amy?" Penny said "Go over there and ask her to dance. I'm sure you can prove you hypothesis by talking to her"

"You know Penny, I think your right. Thank you" He walked away from the pair and as he did so they walked to the dance floor together.

As he made his way to Amy, Sheldon watched her as she watched the crowd of dancers. She was never a very expressive woman, but she appeared sad; almost lonely.

In her taffeta dress and her softly curled hair Sheldon could hardly recognize her. In the past she was strictly modest in dress and she was never one to succumb to the foolish trappings of female beauty. She was singular in her failure to subscribe to the superficial affects of other women, and he always respected her for it. Despite all of this he couldn't help the warm feeling that came over him as he watched her sway softly in pale light.

"Hello Amy. Are you enjoying the festivities?"Sheldon asked sincerely.

"I am. The affair has been surprisingly enjoyable."

"I believe it has. Despite the profuse crying and glaring inaccuracies of the inter-faith ceremony, this has not been a terrible evening."

"I'm surprised you feel that way Sheldon. It appears that you have improved your social skills and joined the rest of the world" Amy said joking. He gave her stern look and she couldn't help but smile.

"My social skills are still lacking, but I believe it is a common for guests to dance. Shall we?" he said extending his hand. Blushing she took it and they walked to the dance floor.

"Though I am an excellent dancer I don't believe I know quite how to dance to this music." A romantic pop song was playing and Sheldon could not choose between the rumba or the waltz. Watching the other dancers Amy put her hands on his shoulders.

"I believe you are supposed to put your hands on my hips" she instructed. He did so and they began to move to the music. The discrepencies in their heights made it neccessary for Sheldon to hold Amy very close. He could feel her heart beating quickly on his chest and he concluded that his hypothesis was correct.

"Amy" he said, interrupting her revery, "as you know I have been concerned about your well being recently."

"Mm-hm"

"And I have been trying to postulate different diagnosis for your symptoms. I know that you deny any ailment, but I have come to the conclusion that you have been keeping something from me; something that has been bothering you for some time."

Amy froze affraid that he'd discovered her secret.

"This may sound ridiculous to you, and when I first came to this conclusion it sounded ridiculous to me, but I believe that you may be suffering from...heartache. That is to say you are in love...with me."

Amy brought her hands down from Sheldons shoulders and looked down at her feet. Sheldon continued. "Amy Farrah Fowler, I always believed you were a person led by pure intellect and I am shocked to find that you have fallen prey to your baser urges. I'd expect this from Penny or from some other girl but not from you."

"But I'm a girl" Amy said tears in her eyes. "You'll have to excuse me but shame is forcing me to leave. Goodbye Sheldon." with that she walked hurriedly out of the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

"Penny, Penny, Penny" Sheldon said tapping on her shoulder.

"What Sheldon?" She asks turning away from her dance partner.

"I did something wrong and now you have to fix it."

"What do you mean you did something wrong?" she said looking for Amy. Not finding her, Penny got angry. "Sheldon, what did you do?" Though Penny was a relatively harmless most of the time, everyone knew when angered, Penny resembled the Hulk. Sheldon was scared and did not know how to respond, the look in her eye gave him the feeling that she might strike at any moment.

"Let's go, Sheldon," She said grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the hall. When they arrived at the stairwell she pushed him on to a step making him sit. "What did you do to Amy, Sheldon? Tell me before I hit you."

"Okay...please don't hit me" he said putting his hands up in defense. "Know that what I did was not intentional and was in no way part of any plan of action."

"What did you do?"

"I made Amy cry."

"How?"

"I may have broken her heart. I didn't mean to." He said still afraid that she might hit him. "I just told her that her romantic feelings were not reciprocated, a fact that I am sure she was already aware of. Then she cried and she left and ..."

"Shut up Sheldon."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Everyone told you to just leave it alone. Everyone told you not to go around investigating and trying to find out what was going on. You know why?...Because we knew that this would happen!" She was really pissed.

"I didn't mean to hurt her but her feelings make it impossible for our friendship to continue. I never intended for her to fall for my charms but she did so on her own. I had nothing to do with it. Now...fix it."

"What exactly do you want me to fix?"

"Fix Amy, make her better so we can go on being friends."

"I thought you said you couldn't be friends anymore."

"We can't now but, if you fix it, talk to her, make her stop...loving me, we can be friends."

"Why do you want to be friends with her?'"Penny asked.

He'd never really thought about why he wanted Amy in his life. Why after so many years of being satisfied with his circle of friends he was so pleased to add someone new.

Someone who had nothing to do with the rest, someone just for him.

"I don't know. Amy is the first person who has met me at an intellectual level. She understands my proclivity for intellectual games my need to be physically distant. She doesn't ask me why I do the things I do, she just understands. I want her back.

"Because she's your favourite friend."

"No. I believe favourite friend is an inadequate phrase in so much as favourite implies best and that catagory is filled by Leonard. Amy holds a much greater place in my life. She is the first and only person who has totally and utterly accepted me. More over she is the only person with whom I feel completely at home. She has become, like my spot, the center of my universe. She is my only real link to the rest of the world."

Penny was silent. Sheldon was too.

After a moment Penny asked "What does that mean Sheldon? Does it mean that you want her to stick around so you can understand the rest of us?"

"No. I don't want Amy. I need her." He said, realizing for the first time how he really felt about Amy, "Everything that I've shared with Amy has made me feel better, made me understand the world better. She makes me feel warm inside, comforted, inexplicably...happy... I need to go get her." Sheldon was shocked at his revelation, stunned by the utter lunacy of what he'd just said.

"What are you waiting for Sheldon?" Penny said, smiling.

Sheldon got up and left the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Knock, knock, knock "Amy"

Knock, knock, knock "Amy"

Knock, knock, "Hi Amy"

Amy stood in the doorway of her apartment avoiding eye contact, "I can't talk right now Sheldon" she said, an audible embarrassment in her voice, "I don't think there's much for me to say, we can't really reboot our friendship now and I can't honestly say that I want to. I..."

"You don't need to say anything Amy; I came here to say my peace" Sheldon pushed the door to open just enough to squeeze by her. The cigarette smoke from Ricky's cigarette hung in the air and reminded him of the night that had begun to change everything between them.

"I'll make myself at home"

"Sheldon, I am mortified, all I can say is that I apologize if I've disappointed you. I never knew that exploring my irrational interest in human relationships could lead to…"

"Now Amy, please sit and let me say my peace." Amy sat tentatively on the couch. Still avoiding eye contact she kept her eyes glued to the floor." Amy, I believe there has been a misunderstanding. I believe that you feel the way you do because I have..."

"Sheldon, please don't" Amy implored, eyes begging for mercy. Her heart broken, Amy wanted nothing more then to avoid being placated by Sheldon.

"Amy please let me continue. I believe the root of your current predicament can be traced back to the night you all took me dancing. I know you've had some difficulty recalling that night due to the large amount of alcohol you ingested. I think your memory of what occurred that night is flawed"

"I disagree; despite my inebriated state I have begun to piece the night together. I remember drinking at a bar, followed by dancing and my inviting you in for yoo-hoo. I believe I am correct so far"

"Yes you are"

"Later we spoke about Priya and I gave you advice," Amy cringed as she proceeded, "then I kissed you and ran out of the room full of embarrassment and alcohol induced nausea. I am right, aren't I?"

"Almost right," Sheldon replied looking at her seriously, "you've missed something that I can't expect you to remember. I have, unlike you, an eidetic memory so I remember that night in vivid detail." Sheldon smiled and despite herself Amy looked up and smiled back. She feared the next thing he said would tear her to pieces but his smile somehow reassured her. She'd never seen that smile before and doubted that anyone else had.

"What else do you remember" Amy said face flushed and heart beating.

"Fascinating" he replied, "I have a working knowledge of everything about human race and what they do and why they feel the way they do and yet, I have always been puzzled by the notion of a kiss. I understood how it worked but never understood why. I'd been kissed before, by Leonard's mother after a night of debauchery, and all I felt was discomfort. When _you_ kissed me there was no discomfort... no instinct to immediately pull away, all I felt was something... indescribably pleasant. After that night I understood why people kiss. The feeling was...fascinating"

Amy's heart stopped beating all together. She couldn't look in his eyes, she couldn't speak, all she could do was smile. Sheldon moved closer to Amy and took her hand.

"Shall we try it again, Amy?"

She laughed softly and looked into his eyes. He touched her face uncertain of how to begin. He looked in her eyes and brought his lips to hers. They kissed softly for a moment and then stopped. "Fascinating" Sheldon sighed then kissed her again.


End file.
